It is of course necessary to store many materials such as toxic chemicals in a container which cannot be opened by children, and innumerable designs of child-proof containers are present in the prior art. However, most of these designs relate to small containers, and are generally impractical for use with respect to larger containers.
In accordance with this invention, a containersystem is provided in which a screw top lid contains a child-proof closure for limiting access to the container. As one feature of the invention, the container lid may be of a design to permit positive reclosing after opening, while still retaining a locked characteristic which remains generally unopenable for smaller children. However, the container may be easily and manually opened by an adult user. Since the container can be relocked, it may be used to reseal volatile and toxic substances after initial opening.